Megazord
The 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers '''are a team of superheroes from the ''Power Rangers series. They appeared in the 75th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, ''Power Rangers VS Voltron, where they faced off against the Voltron Lion Force from the ''Voltron: Defender of the Universe anime series. Jason the Red Ranger was voiced by Alejandro Saab, Zack the Black Ranger was voiced by Andre "Black Nerd" Meadows, Billy the Blue Ranger was voiced by Jeffrey "Space Hamster" Fabre, Trini the Yellow Ranger was voiced by Morgan Berry, and Kimberly the Pink Ranger was voiced by Melonie Mac. History When Rita Repulsa escaped from her space dumpster, Zordon and his robotic assistant recruited five teenagers with attitude to become the Power Rangers. The team consisted of Jason Lee Scott as the Red Ranger and leader, Zack Taylor the Black Ranger, Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger, Trini Kwan the Yellow Ranger, and Kimberly Hart the Pink Ranger. The five harnessed the power of the Power Coins that contain the spirit of the dinosaurs. In emergencies, the rangers summon their Dino Zords. While each one is strong on their own, they can form the mighty MegaZord in either Tank Mode, or the humanoid Battle Mode. Armed with the Power Sword and Mastodon Shield, it's sure to defeat any monster. Death Battle Info Jason: Red Ranger * Full name: Jason Lee Scott * Birthday: October 20 * Zord: Tyrannosaurus * Megazord Role: Pilot * Trained in kenpo, taekwondo, shinkido, & judo * Benched 3,000 reps in 1 day * Became a World Peace Ambassador * Enjoys Sushi Billy: Blue Ranger * Full name: Billy Cranston * Birthday: April 1 * Zord: Triceratops * Megazord Role: Technician * Invented a body switching machine * Built the Rad Bug ** Can go 0 to 3,000 mph in 2.8 seconds * Member of 6 school clubs * Enjoys reading Trini: Yellow Ranger * Full name: Trini Kwan * Birthday: August 9 * Zord: Sabretooth Tiger * Megazord Role: Tactics * Formerly afraid of heights * Became a World Peace Ambassador * Favorite superhero: Wonder Woman * Enjoys exta-spicy chili dogs Kimberly: Pink Ranger * Full name: Kimberly Ann Heart * Birthday: February 14 * Zord: Pterodactyl * Megazord Role: Communications * Fluent in American Sign Language * World class gymnast * Enjoys Tommy Oliver * "Too much pink energy is dangerous" ** Zordon, 1880 Zack: Black Ranger * Full name: Zachary Taylor * Birthday: May 3 * Zord: Mastodon * Megazord Role: Weapons Specialist * Created the Hip Hop Kido martial art * Missing his left middle finger * Became a World Peace Ambassador * Enjoys dancing Megazord * Height: 333 feet/101.5 m * Weight: 172,000 lbs/78,018 kg * Solar-powered * Cranial laser * Tank Mode * Mastadon Shield ** Reflects most energy projectiles * Power Sword ** Killed 18 giant monsters Death Battle Quotes * Power Rangers: Power Rangers! * Jason: We need Dinozord power, now! * Jason: All right Rangers, log off! * Zack: Zack here, this is kickin'! * Billy: This is Billy, all systems go! * Trini: Trini reporting, ready to rock! * Kimberly: I love this part! Let's tame these kittens! * Jason: Megazord Battle Mode! * Billy: C'mon! * Zack: Who are these guys!? * Jason: We need the Power Sword, now! * Billy: Ha! Stay down! * Jason: Let's show 'em how it's done! * Power Rangers: Yeah! * Kimberly: Isn't this usually the part where we win? * Trini: Jason look! It's wide open! * Jason: All right guys, let's finish this! * Billy: Quick, redirect the energy! * Jason: It's too much! Trivia *Power Rangers was a show orignally from Japan named Super Sentai. American scenes and an original storyline was used on top of the Japanese fight footage to create Power Rangers. *The Power Ranger's Megazord is the second tallest DEATH BATTLE combatant which is 333 Ft(101.5 M) tall. The first being Godzilla, which is 335 Ft(108 M) tall and the third being Gamera, which is 265.5 Ft(80 M) tall. *This is the second Death Battle in which Power Rangers that took part in. The first was Tommy Oliver aka the White Ranger and the Tigerzord. **Plus the second Power Rangers combatants who lost in DEATH BATTLE (after the Tigerzord). Gallery MMPR_Rangers.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers all together (PLUS... Tommy Oliver) mmpr-rg-jason.jpg|Jason the Red Ranger (and leader) Power_Ranger_negro_Zack_Taylor.jpg|Zack the Black Ranger Power-Rangers-Mighty-Morphin-mighty-morphin-power-rangers-32176245-600-300.jpg|Kimberly the Pink Ranger mmpr-rg-billy.jpg|Billy the Blue Ranger mmpr-rg-trini.jpg|Trini the Yellow Ranger Power-Rangers-Featured.jpg|Power Rangers in the comics gallery-1454676037-power-rangers.jpeg|The Rangers with their helmets off power-rangers-slice.jpg|The Rangers all together (with Tommy in it) MMPR_Tyrannosarus_Dinozord1.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Zord MMPR_Saberthooth_Tiger.jpg|Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord MMPR_Triceratops_Dinozord.jpg|Triceratops Zord MMPR_Mastadon.jpg|Mastodon Zord Pterodactyldinozord.jpg|Pterodactyl Zord Dino_Megazord.png|The Power Rangers's Megazord Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's 3D models.png|The Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's 3D Models used in Power Rangers VS Voltron Screenshot 2017-03-27-12-03-45.png|Power Ranger's Megazord 3D Model in Power Rangers VS Voltron References * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and their Megazord on Wikipedia * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and their Megazord on RangerWiki Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Power Rangers combatants Category:Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Light Users Category:Pilots Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Shield Users Category:Male Category:Female Category:Human Category:Arrow Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:A team of Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Dinosaurs Category:Robots Category:Ice Users Category:Speedsters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Bomb Users Category:Fire Users Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Animal Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Death Battle Loser